


A Collection of Letters written among the Marauders

by poetsandzombies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: I wrote a brief letter from Remus Lupin to Sirius Black after Sirius' death in Order of the Phoenix. I figured I might probably write more between all the Marauders and thought I'd start a collection of them here. I do not plan for them to form a coherent story altogether and if it starts to turn into that, boy am I in trouble.





	A Collection of Letters written among the Marauders

Sirius,

It’s hollow here, in your absence. I have been wandering the halls of this harrowing building in the months since you’ve been gone, hunched and folding in on myself without the emergence of your tall, angled frame in the entrance way, creases of loneliness fading quickly from your face as your eyes meet mine. We’ve made memories here since then.

The house was a haunted thing, cracked walls echoing with the remnants of a childhood you ran from, every corner burdened with stories you never told. But somewhere in that last year, between the quiet mornings, the ones shared between the two of us, and the slanted, creaking bed we used to sleep in, we built a home for ourselves here. I was a better man for it, all of my passive, isolating tendencies overpowered by a desperation to love you in the place you’d never been loved before.

It’s just me again, Sirius. The moon leers relentlessly from that same corner of the sky, and I think of the time when we were boys.

-Remus


End file.
